a flu
by Yuuki1995
Summary: Henry has a flu and Rika visits him, and she gets the flu


Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry I won't be able to post a new chapter next week, I have to study for my SAT, so I'll just post one now.

It was a Sunday and almost all of the tamers are in Guilmon's hideout. "Hey guys, where's Henry?" Takato asked to the gang. "I dunno, isn't he always with you guys?" Rika answered flipping through a magazine. "Yeah, but he wasn't at school these few days," Kazu said after taking a card from his deck. "I heard he was expelled," Kenta said jokingly as he was staring at Kazu. "Henry, expelled? That has got to be the biggest joke I've ever heard," Rika said sneering at the duo. "Well, wherever he is, he'd better come soon, or else we'll have to start the meeting without him," Ryo said while trading some cards with Jeri. "Hey, no fair Kazu, how'd you summon a metal greymon onto the field with just an agumon?" Kenta complained as his tentomon got destroyed. "Oh, I just used my digivolution card and my metal morph card," Kazu explained causing Kenta to groan. "Great, what do I do now?" Kenta complained after drawing a new card. "Lets see, you could play your gomamon in defense, then use this digivolution card and heavy fat card for now, " Ryo said after taking a look at Kenta's hand.

"Right, here we go, I summon Gomamon, and play this digivolution card with my heavy fat card," Kenta said after throwing down 3 cards. "Hey, no fair, ikkakumon's defense is high enough but with that body fat card, dang it, not I can do nothing with metal greymon," Kazu complained. "Hey Kazu, how bout using this upgrade card for your metal greymon," Takato suggested pointing at a card. "Are you mad chumley, I'm saving this baby for my war-greymon," Kazu said poking at the ground. "Err…. I'm dead, officially," Kenta stuttered from the opposite side. "Relax Kenta, he still hasn't got his crest of friendship card out yet," Jeri said after looking at Kazu's hand. "Hey, no cheating," Kazu complained. "Whatever, I'll send my elecmon out in defense mode," Kazu said. "Great, my turn, hmm….. I know, I'll summon my ogremon out in attack mode, now destroy his elecmon," Kenta said throwing down a card. "What? How'd you summon a champion level monster without sacrificing a monster," Kazu complained. "Ha, Ogremon's special effect, whenever the opponent has more monsters than me, I can summon it without making a sacrifice," Kenta bragged. "Good job Kenta," Ryo said patting him on the back. "Not for long, now I use my card, crest of friendship, now I can summon my war-greymon, now destroy Kenta's ogremon and the rest of his life points," Kazu commanded while Kenta groaned. "Great, I lost again, man, I never win," Kenta complained piling up his cards. "Maybe next time," Ryo encouraged.

Just then, Rika's phone rang. "This is Rika, who is this?" Rika said to the phone. "Hey Rika, tell the others to start the meeting without me or Suzy," Henry said on the phone. "Wait, why?" Rika asked. "Well, Suzie and my parents are in China and I've got a cold so I can't leave the house," Henry said after coughing. "Right, you sure your okay?" Rika asked concerned. "Yeah, sure, just a small cold, nothing to worry about" Henry said. "Right, I'll drop by your house later after the meeting," Rika said. "No, no, don't bother yourself, I'll be fine, *crash*, I got to go now, no need to come Rika," Henry said just before hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" Jeri asked peering over Rika's shoulder. "Just Henry, guys, Henry said he's not coming because he got a cold," Rika said after putting the phone back in her pocket.

"Is he okay?" Takato asked concerned. "Yeah, he said he's fine" Rika replied. "Great, now for this week's meeting, what to discuss," Takato announced. "Well, I was thinking that we give Suzy a surprise party next week because it'll be her 8th birthday, " Jeri said. "Ahh… a party, this'll be good," Kazu said rubbing his hand in glee. "Hey, no alcohol allowed," Kenta complained. "Come on be a sport, you want alcohol right, Rika?" Ryo asked putting his arm around Rika's shoulder only to have her throw him onto the ground. "Do that again, and you will be missing a few teeth," Rika threatened with a glare. "Don't be such a spoil sport," Ryo said grinning while Rika glared at him. "Emm… let's not fight here," Takato said pushing both members aside. "Whatever, I'm leaving, just tell me the details about the party later," Rika said walking out of Guilmon's hideout.

"Hey, come back, the meetings not over yet, " Takato said. "And you still haven't confessed your love to Ryo yet," Kazu added from the background. "Yeah, he's right," Kenta said. "You guys make me sick, no not you Takato, those 2 nincompoops," Rika shouted storming out of the part. "Look at what you did," Jeri said poking Kazu on the head. "Let's just go now, we'll discuss the details of the meeting online at night," Takato said while sweat dropping. "Yeah, us three men will hit the arcade then," Kazu said dragging Ryo and Kenta with him. "Hey Takato, you wanna watch go get some sushi?" Jeri asked. "Sure, my treat," Takato said grinning. "Yay, let's go to Sushi King," Jeri said running down the path with Takato running after her.

*At Henry's apartment

*Knock,Knock*. "Ugh, who's here at this time of day, wait, it's just 3pm so HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Henry shouted and went to open the door. "Hey Henry, how's your cold," Rika asked walking through the front door pushing Henry aside. "Hey Rika, what are you doing here?" Henry asked. "Well, I did say I was gonna drop by for a visit," Rika said smiling at Henry. "Yes you did, and I told you not to," Henry said grabbing the remote for the TV. "Hey, I told you it's okay," Rika said taking the remote back from Henry. "Anyway, isn't the Tamer meeting supposed to finish half an hour from now?" Henry asked lying down on the couch. "Yeah, but I left early because Ryo was being a moron as usual," Rika said sitting on another couch. "Lemme guess, he tried to ask you out again," Henry said. "No, this time he touched me," Rika said flipping through channels on the TV. "Oh, how many broken bones then?" Henry asked raising an eye-brow. "None, but I did throw him onto the ground," Rika said grinning. "Oi, well, just lemme take my medicine now," Henry said walking into the kitchen. "Ooh, what medicine did you get?" Rika asked following Henry. "Hey, this isn't like drugs," Henry said poking through his bag. "Just wondering," Rika said grabbing a cup from the kitchen. "Right, you want anything to eat or what?" Henry asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Rika said looking through the fridge. "Okay then, ugh, I hate medicine," Henry said after taking a spoonful of medicine. "Oh man up Henry," Rika said patting Henry on the back. "You have no idea how horrible it tastes," Henry groaned after drinking some water. "I'm sure I do," Rika said. "Nope, not at all," Henry said. "Here, lemme try then," Rika said grabbing Henry's spoon and putting it into her mouth. "Ugh, it tastes horrible," Rika said groaning. "Told ya," Henry said and all Rika did was pull her tongue at Henry.

"So, what now?" Henry asked. "Well, my train back to my area doesn't leave for another 2 hours," Rika said shrugging her shoulder. "How bout we go rent a movie to watch?" Henry suggested. "Are you sure you can even move with your cold" Rika asked. "I'm sure, Achoo" Henry sneezed. "Hey, don't push yourself, or you'll get pneumonia ," Rika said. "Now, is this the Rika we knew of last year, last I checked she didn't care for me," Henry teased earning a glare from Rika. "Hey, don't push it," Rika said. "Yes ma'am," Henry said while saluting Rika.

"Look, I'll go get the movie, and you get the popcorn ready okay," Rika said grabbing her jacket. "Got it," Henry said getting a bag of unpopped popcorn. At the movie store, Rika was browsing through some movies. "Hmm… what to get?" Rika thought and was interrupted by a hand on the back. "Hey, Rika, what are you doing here?" a voice asked. "Ryo, you have 5 seconds to let go or I will break all the bones in your body," Rika threatened. "Now, now, you know I'm just being friendly," Ryo said grabbing the DVD Rika was holding. "Hey, give that back," Rika said snatching the DVD back. "Really Rika, you want to watch Battleship?" Ryo asked. "What? It was a good movie," Rika protested. "Then why did you reject me when I offered to take you to watch it two weeks ago?" Ryo asked angrily. "Why would I even want to watch a movie with you in the first place?" Rika asked. "Because I'm Ryo, everyone wants to get a shot with me," Ryo said flashing her a smile. "Get a life, Akimiya" Rika said throwing Ryo out of the store and running back to Henry's apartment.

"Hey Rika, what took you so long?" Henry asked. "It's Ryo again," Rika groaned. "Hey, calm down, what did he do," Henry asked. "What do you think?" Rika said glaring at Henry through her fingers. "Right, Right, so, changing the subject, what movie did you got?" Henry asked grabbing s handful of popcorn. "Oh I got the movie Battleship," Rika said putting the DVD into the DVD player. "The one we watched a week ago?" Henry asked. "You got it," Rika said grabbing a seat next to Henry.

*After the movie

"Well, that was interesting, Achoo," Henry said and sneezed. "Yup, but it was better when we watched it for the first time," Rika said. "Yes it was," Henry said. "Well, guess I better get going then," Rika said getting off the couch. "Well, see ya," Henry said opening the door for Rika. "Well, it was fun and all, and thanks for…A…A…Achoo" Rika said but sneezed. "Hey, looks like you got the cold," Henry said. "Yeah, most probably from you, no doubt," Rika said punching Henry on the arm. "Ouch, why don't you come in again, the weather outside isn't good for your cold," Henry invited smiling at Rika. "I would, but I need to get home," Rika said putting on her shoes. "Not with this weather your not," Henry said dragging Rika back into his house. "Hey Henry, let go, I need to go," Rika said struggling. "Nope, just call your mom, and tell her that you're in a friend's house," Henry said. "I could, but why would I want to spend the night here?" Rika asked while smirking. "Well, where else would you spend your night at? Takato's house? Jeri's house? Kenta's house? Kazu's house?" Henry asked. "I could spend the night in Jeri's house," Rika said.

"Remember the last time that happened?" Henry asked again. "Wait, hold on, noo, not her house, she wouldn't stop talking about Takato for the entire night," Rika groaned, shuddering at the memory lf the sleepover they had once. "Or how about Ryo's house?" Henry said teasingly. "Hell no, I'd rather wear a dress than go stay a night under his roof," Rika said punching a hole in the wall causing Henry to sweat drop. "So, you go call your mom, while I go order a pizza," Henry said grabbing his phone on the table. "Fine, you win this time. And no green pepper on the pizza, just a pepperoni pizza, nothing else," Rika commanded grabbing her phone from her pocket.

Conversation between Rumiko and Rika

Rumiko: Hello, this is Rumiko speaking, who is this?

Rika: Hey mom, this is Rika, I'm spending a night over in my friends house

Rumiko: Which friend? I do hope its that Ryo boy, he was so charming

Rika: I'd rather wear a dress and go sky-diving with 5 hippies than go sleep under the same roof as him

Rumiko: So, who are you sleeping over with

Rika: Henry

Rumiko: oh, I remember that boy, so you got a boyfriend then huh?

Rika (Blushing): It's not like that, I just got the cold from him and the weather is so bad that I can't go out without making my cold worse

Rumiko: Well, okay dear, just remember, use a condom

Rika (Face really red now): MOM!

Rumiko: I'm just kidding… Not

*End conversation.

"So, what did your mom say?" Henry asked. "Well, she said I could stay over," Rika said. "Great, I'll go get the visitor's room ready," Henry said walking to the visitor's room. "Nah, I'll just sleep on the floor of your room using your sleeping bag" Rika said grabbing a dark green bag from Henry's room. "Nah, I'll sleep in the bag, you take the bed," Henry said taking his bag back. "Suit yourself, I got the bed," Rika said throwing herself onto Henry's bed. "Wait, was I just tricked," Henry said wondering while he stared at the floor.

*After dinner

"So your saying Ryo was flirting with other girls while buying you popcorn?" Henry asked laughing. "Yeah, I can't believe him, I mean, I go on a date with the guy, he ends up chatting with other girls" Rika complained. "And, what did you do when you saw him flirting achoo," Henry asked. "Duh, I left him in the cinema, went to virgin megastore then went home," Rika said biting onto a crust. "No wonder, me and Takato found him jumping around in the cinema, turns out he was looking for you," Henry said grinning. "Well, that's a sight for sore eyes," Rika said. "So, you haven't been on any other dates since?" Henry asked. "Well, my mom tried to hook me up with the son of her modeling partner, but he was annoying, stupid, greedy and only wanted to get into my pants," Rika complained. "Seriously! Who's that guy even?" Henry asked. "I dunno, I think his name was Jack, I'm not sure," Rika said after thinking for a moment. "How bout you? Have you been on any dates?" Rika asked. "Well, I've been to one as Takato's double date, but that girl was weird," Henry said.

"Oh? Tell me about her," Rika inquired narrowing her eyes. "Well, she had a guy's commando hair cut, and kept on talking about military formations and weaponry," Henry said shuddering. "Woah, that is one random girl," Rika said laughing. "Truth be told, Kenta became her boyfriend for 4 months before she moved away," Henry said. "Man, what is wrong with that guy," Rika asked. "I don't know but I think he was heart broken," Henry said and Rika laughed. "Anyway, if you don't like her, who do you like?" Rika asked. "I ain't telling you that," Henry said poking Rika on her fore head. "Hey, no fair," Rika said. "Fine, you tell me who you like, and I'll tell you who I like," Henry said. "Hmmm…. No deal" Rika said.

"Come on Rika, tell me who you like," Henry said. "Not a chance," Rika said. "What if I do this?" Henry asked and started to tickle Rika. "Stop it, I won't tell," Rika said laughing like mad. "And this?" Henry said and started to tickle Rika's stomach while she cried with laughter. "No, no no, Stop it, hahaha" Rika said randomly. Just then, both of them fell off the couch with Rika on Henry, their bodies touching, and Rika's face just an inch away from Henry's. "And if I do this?" Henry said and kissed Rika on the lips. At first Rika resisted, but she slowly gave in and began to kiss Henry back. After about a minute, they broke off and sat on the ground. "So, who do you like?" Henry asked while Rika gave him a look. "I think you know who now," Rika said holding Henry's hand with her hand. "Hmm… Jack?" Henry guessed only to be hit on the shoulder by Rika. "Hey, that hurts," Henry said rubbing his arm with his free hand. "You know who I like Henry," Rika said. "Then why don't you kiss him," Henry said and got a peck on his cheek by Rika.

"So, what do you think? Do you approve of who I like?" Rika asked. "Well, I think we should share the bed tonight Rika," Henry said absentmindedly. "Don't flatter yourself Henry," Rika said. "Oh, so I'm sleeping on the floor then?" Henry asked disappointed. "I didn't say no Henry," Rika said.

So guys, tell me what do you think


End file.
